The Son's Of Durin: A Brothers Promise
by Kurem
Summary: The last thing he remembered hearing was his little brother Kili yelling "We have to get to Thorin!" right as he sank his axe into an Orcs head. All this happening in a moment, his eyes then rested on the image of his uncle, seeing... - There is blood and pain in this one but NO death of the company of 14, No Slash, Angdt & Brotherly/family love. filis PoV
1. Misty Eye of the Mountain

**Hello everyone!  
I hope you like brotherly/family Love no slash. I hope to show the strength of Durin's sons in this one.**

**I listened to the song _"I See Fire"_ while writing this whole fiction XD.**

**Also Kili, Fili and Thorin will be hurt in this for a heads up, NO slash, slightly AU I think?.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hobbit I only wrote this fiction^^

* * *

**Quote from the song:**

**"Oh misty eye of the mountain below.  
Keep careful watch of my brothers souls**

**and should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,**

**Keep watching over Durins sons"**

* * *

**~Chapter one:Oh Misty eye of the mountain Below~**

The last thing he remembered hearing was his little brother Kili yelling "We have to get to Thorin!" right as he sank his axe into an Orcs skull. Then when he scanned the bloody battle field filled with corpses and warriors from each race, elf, man, dwarf, orc and Goblin.

All this happening in a moment, his eyes then rested on the image of his uncle, seeing Thorin trying to defy gravity yet failing still, his sword falling out of his one hand as he gripped his Oak shield all the tighter with the other.

He then saw his younger brother rushing toward their uncle; Kili's back side was wide open for attacks '_So Reckless!' _Fili had thought as he saw an Orc knot an arrow to its bow then aiming its arrow at his brothers unprotected back.

Fili ran as fast as he could taking the orcs head with one fluid movement through a jump, landed then sprinted in behind his brother who took stand at Thorin's left side, Fili took his right. Their backs were to each other as much as they could be just turned enough that Fili could keep Kili in his peripheral vision until the enemies rushed them. Fili had only let his eyes stray from his kin for a moment when an orc came at him full force and the two danced in sword fight until a 2st and 3rd orc joined in on the unfair duel,

Fili was being over powered by his foes when he saw something long and thin wiz past the right side of his face, then another to his left, he thenrealized they were arrows when he saw 2 of his 3 enemies drop dead,.. then by painted feathers on the arrows he realized they belonged to kili. His little brother had saved his life. He now only faced the one enemy.

Through all the sounds of the battle field including the gush from the final blow be delivered into the orc before him Fili heard the one sound he feared most, Kili's Scream. The scream wasn't one of fear or terror, it was not the scream of a coward,…it was much worse, it was the scream of a man who has just been delivered a surprise blow,… perhaps even a fatal blow.

Fili whirled around as fast as he could to check on his little brother, his braids and hair moved as fast as he did but when he stopped his hair swung around to the other side of his face strands of hair blocking the terrorized look that took over his features.

"KILI!" He screamed his brother's name when his eyes landed upon the scene; His little brother was on his knees panting heavy. His bow lay next to him on the ground. Other than many wounds Kili had taken through the battle that day that did not pose an immediate threat to his life he looked to be fine, but his brows pulled close together and his face scrunched up as he gritted his teeth in what was obviously a deep pain

Fili about to return to his brother's side, hesitated as he heard another wizing sound and then he saw the source of the sound burry its self-deep into his bothers chest then several more hit in different parts of his brothers young body.

Fili saw each hit as if it were in slow motion. With the first one that hit he felt his breath catch in his throat as if he just took a hit to his stomach knocking all the air out of his lungs. His stomach cringed and his heart dropped then twisted just in time for him to see what would possibly rip out a piece of his soul.

Kili tried to force himself back up against his pain and agony, the young dwarf that had blood now staining his teeth reached painfully for his bow, taking hold of his most treasured weapon he then pushed off the ground and turned his back to Fili as he drew, knotted then fired an arrow killing an enemy that was rushing Ori.

The motion proved to be too much for the young dwarf as he let out another scream. Fili didn't know what exactly was going on with his brother but he could only imagine from past experiences that the pain must have rushed Kili's body and white washed his vision as he saw him dropped to his knees once more, that arrow must have been the last of his strength.

Fili's soul broke as he saw the original cause of his brothers scream,….the blow that took his brother by surprise,.. seeing past the bloody mess that had become his brother.

Fili could see Kili was on his knees looking down at his torso which was penetrated by several arrows, then he saw it, he saw what originally took his brother to the ground and the cause of his pain filled scream; it was an axe that was now sticking out of his back toward his right shoulder, not just any Axe but one of Fili's own throwing axes that was made especially for him, for the heir to the throne.

Fili's breath stopped abruptly as his heart sank into his stomach and twisted in a sickening knot and he felt the lump trying to develop in his throat that he fought to keep back, he then gasped remembering to breathe through the pain of this reality, One of the orcs must have pulled the axe out of its fallen allies and used it against his kili.

The horror of his own axe being used on kili, being used to inflict harm to his dear little brother, intended to kill his best friend. The emotions were over whelming causing him to freeze, he could not believe the scene before him, he could not believe he had failed his little brother to this degree,..

He was supposed to take care of him, he was supposed to above all else protect his little brother. He had promised his mother he would return Kili home safely to her, He had promised Thorin to watch over him on this entire journey after they pestered their uncle to let them join him, He had promised his father before he passed away that he would protect his little brother no matter what, and now, and now he looked to his brother who laid upon the cold hard earth quivering panicked realizing what this could mean.

He saw Kili coughed up blood as he slowly reach up to his right. Reaching for another weapon? Fili wondered as his eyes followed Kili's hand, then he saw what his little brother was desperately reaching for,.. Thorin's hand. Thorin had laid not far from Kili, blood trickling out of the side of Thorin's mouth, he reached for kili's hand as well their fingers touching barely "s,s,..stay,.s,s,strong..ki,..kili" Thorin managed to caught before his hand fell limp, kili still struggling to reach his uncles hand, his eyes red with pain and fear.

All this happening so fast in Fili's mind, when he snapped back to reality he ran as fast as he could to get to Kili and Thorin seeing an Orc with a spear aiming for Kili's suffering image.

* * *

**That is chapter one everyone. Please review it feeds my spirit and causes me to update faster. Also I love brain storming so don't be afraid to mail if you just want a friendly convo=). I am off work tomorrow so I'll probably start the next chapter then. but please, Review Review Review! =)**

_**and if you do review if this fic made you "feel" anything please share!**_

_**~Kurem**_


	2. Careful watch of my brothers soul

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is Kili's PoV of Chapter one. I will be home soon then I will edit chapter 3 which will be back to Fili's. Comments, suggestions, etc. review and mail me please ;)**

**Warning: Kili and Thorin do get hurt in this, no Slash.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2, Kili's PoV: Keep careful watch of my brothers soul~**

The last thing he remembered was seeing his uncle bloody and wounded.

Thorin had taken many spears, arrows and sword wounds to his body, Kili remembered yelling "_We have to get to Thorin!" _knowing his brother would hearand rush to his aid_._

He then took off running through the lines of the enemies and could sense his brother come up behind him. Fili had never let him down, he knew he could be a little more reckless anytime his brother was around.

Kili and his brother pushed, shoved and fought their way through the Orcs and Goblin, it seemed to have taken for ever to break through in his mind but finally they came to stand at each side of their weakened uncle raising their weapons to defend him against all odds, both Kili and Fili were steadfast and would do anything in their power to protect their uncle and uphold their word, even if it meant their own deaths, as long as they went together.

He remembered how his heart raced with adrenalin and fear. Until he glanced at Fili, The sight of his brothers always brought kili courage and calmed his nerves. He felt as if anytime Fili was nearby no harm could come to him. His brother Fili was an incredible warrior and had always been there for Kili

As Kili pulled an arrow from his quiver it was as if the orc's could sense the comfort Fili's presents gave Kili.

His brother was fighting an orc, it was so fast and fluid, in fact it nearly looks like they were dancing in their sword fight. Then 2 other Orcs joined in on attacking Fili.

Kili could see his brother was struggling and would not be able to last long like this.  
He quickly aimed his arrow and with great accuracy and the eye of a hawk he aimed then fired his shot past his brother's head taking out one orc then just as fast knotted a second arrow and took out the other orc leaving his brother with only 1 foe.

Kili, glanced back over his shoulder to seeing his uncle, Thorin fall to his knees...

His dear uncle and king..

His heart sank into his stomach and twisted into a fearful knot. Than at that moment he felt a sharp pain stab into his back near his right shoulder, he felt as if someone jammed their fingers into his back and was trying to rip him in two like a piece of bread.

He let out a scream of pure pain and agony as he fell to his knees reaching back feeling what was the cause of his pain, an axe.. As he traced his fingers across it he could feel the markings and text '_Fili's axe,..' _he thought before looking back at his brother who was fighting an orc then he heard something nearby that caused him to look off into another direction. He was in so much pain he had trouble thinking, trouble breathing.

Kili gritted his teeth trying to take his mind off the burning heat in his back, he then felt sharp pressures piercing his body several times over in the split second that he was distracted by the aching throbbing feeling in his back.

He glanced down looking over his body that was not much more than a pin cushion right now, seeing his wounds he felt fear wash over his entire body and a cold chill ran through him. He then heard the sound of Ori's yell of panic as an Orc was about to beat past his defense.

_'….I can at least save him…I, I am sorry Fili,.. to leave you..'_ he thought as he glanced down at his bow and reached painfully for it. He took in a deep jagged breath trying to breath as little as possible to keep the pain away the most he could. Taking his bow in hand, then against his bodies protest he stood knotting an arrow, aimed then released and killed the Orc that was giving Ori a hard time.

As soon as Kili released his arrow he had a rush of pain that caused his vision to go white. His body suddenly grew too heavy for his own legs, he felt the earth meet his knees with a rough thump before he fell back onto the cold earth letting out a scream as he felt a few of the arrows in his back push in further and the others snap off, He also felt the axe rip further into his shoulder but then turn sideway where it didn't go in as deep as it could of.

_'I'm going to die?.. like this? I'll,.. I'll never see Erebor…and Fili, what of,..h,he'll blame himself…' _Kili thought as his eyes turned red and he fought to keep from crying, thoughts of his brother racing through his head. He knew of the promise Fili had made to their mother and he knew Fili would have to be the one to tell her.

Kili felt so alone and scared, he could no longer hold back as tears rushed his eyes and he was unable to fight them away. He then thought of his uncle and glanced up to where he last saw Thorin.

Seeing his uncle laying there with blood trickling from the corner of his mouth Kili reached for his hand unable to tell if he was dead or alive. "**_U,uncle_**…" he said hoarsely then when he saw his uncles icy blue eyes shift to him he felt slightly warmer, he did not want to die alone.

He reached as much as his body would allow him too, then he saw Thorin do the same their fingers touching, his uncle trying to give his nephew the little comfort he could.

Kili then heard his normally noble sounding, stoic uncle speak "_**S,s,…stay…s,strong…k,k,..ki..li**_" in a raspy voice as his uncle choked on his own blood then in a lower voice Thorin added **_"L,live..f,for..f,fili…Li,..ve,..for,..m,."_** but then Thorin's hand went limp

Kili felt warm tears rush down his cheeks as his heart ached in despair he then remembered seeing his brother, Fili standing over him protectively defending him, taking on every enemy that came near them, his thoughts seemed sluggish at best as his world started to go dark.

* * *

**Okay don't worry Kili is not dead just hurt so there will be a next chapter, hopefully quite a few more depending on reviews.**  
**Reviews fuel me and make me want to write more and faster so please review for me. I like suggestions and tips so please feel free=) I want to improve all I can. my goal is to be as good as Italian Hobbit (if you have not read hers you are missing out!) She can make me cry, laugh, and just all around feel for her characters omg _ Start with Race against time and move on to Illusions. But yes anyway**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Personally I like Fili's PoV more but I think its because I have a little brother my self thats a lot like kili, Dark hair, dark eyes, mischievous , handsome as a devil and always brightens up my day=), hes the world best to me. lol but anyway yeah if you haven't read it please check it out=).**

**Please review and God bless you^^**  
**~Rem**


	3. If we should die Tonight, We should

_**"Thank You!" is the first thing I want to say to all of you^^ Thank you Everyone for reviewing, following and favorit'ing it really means a lot to me and has helping me out a great deal and inspires me to write more=) I really appreciate it and I want to give a special thanks to thenerdist2000 , acciojd, and Oblivian03 who has helped me a great deal and saved me from the monster known as Typo XD.**_

**This is the second part to Fili's PoV.**

* * *

**~Chapter Three: If we should die Tonight, We should all die together~**

The air smelled of fire and smoke, Ash and ember drifted through the air like never fading fireflies in the calm summer night sky, Fili repeated a prayer in his mind as he rushed through the flames that had spread to the dry grass of the battle fields making it just in time to block the Orc's attack and then rammed his own Elven forged blade through his foes chest as it snarled at him then spat on his armor.

With one swift movement of his wrist and an adjustment of his arm he twisted the blade deeper into the orc's chest doing more damage to the already dying foe and then kicked the disgusting creature off his blade and away from himself not wanting to be anywhere near the thing.

He then turned his worried gaze upon Thorin.  
Thorin lay upon the cold Earth, he didn't seem to be moving at all. His skin was much too pale for any Durin. He had thick crimson liquid trickling down his face from the corner of his mouth catching in his beard. Fili wanted to break down right then and cry himself into total darkness.

However he knew he couldn't. He was a Durin and the men of Durin were strong warrior's, kings and leaders who did not cry, nor do the women for that matter he thought as his mind trailed off to his mother for a moment.

He then let his eyes shift to Kili who looked to be in even worse shape than Thorin.

His normally happy brother had a look of sheer agony and pain. He looked like someone who had never known joy which was not becoming of Kili. He felt his chest tighten and his humanity slowly dying at the thought of losing his younger brother and Thorin both. It was too much for a dwarf to handle, the two of them and his mother was everything to Fili.

Then to his surprise he saw Kili's eyes shift to him "Kee,..Kili?" Fili almost questioned seeing his brother was still live "KILI!" he yelled his voice a little hoarse as he called his brother's name a small spark of hope lite within Fili's soul seeing his brother still lived.

He rushed to the brunets side dropping to his knees next to Kili picking up his hand "Kili stay with me ok! Stay awake I'll get help, I am sorry Kili I am so sorry" Fili responded a tear escaping his left eye

He saw Kili start to sign something in Iglishmek to him, The sign language of the dwarfs "Fee,..I'm Sorry,..I.." Kili tried to sign to his brother but Fili's attention was drown away by the sight of their enemies coming from all around.

Fili came to his feet quickly and backed up until he was standing between Kili and Thorin hoping to protect them both until fate decided it was time for him to join them.

The orcs closed in on him but with great discipline, swift movement and the sheer will to save his Brothers and uncles life if possible, Fili jolted forward ramming his sword through an orc, quickly pulled it back out, spun around slicing another's stomach wide open then ducked dodging an attack just in time to take ones legs out from under it. He was quick and well trained.

This carried on for what felt like hours, he continued fighting and defending them until his body had taken more wounds then it could handle and pushed his body to nearly the point of no return. Fili's shoulder's slouched forward, his legs quivering under his weight, his breaths heavy and thick panting like a dog unable to catch the breath he so desperately needed, yet he still stood in battle position between his dear uncle and precious brother. His body ached to no end, he could not tell where one wound stopped and another began.

He felt his grip loosen on his sword as the darkness started trying to take him.

He shook his head trying to get the darkness out. He glanced down at Kili and then Thorin, both motionless, at this point he couldn't even see their breaths raising and falling in their chests. He bit his lower lip trying to stop it from trembling as his heart grew heavy and the lump grew in his throat at the same time his eyes burned with lack of tears from the dry, smoking air.

Even now he refused to leave what he thought to be his brother's lifeless body. He was having trouble keeping awake while standing and fighting. The war was coming to an end but there were still enemies to be done away with.

Fili, had a warg rider approach him ready to attack.

At this point he was too tired and too weak to continue on,. he gave up hope of ever seeing his brother or Uncle alive again so he welcomed this final attack "If we should die tonight, we should all die together,…save a glass of wine for me little brother, Uncle I will join you both soon" Fili spoke aloud as if they would hear him from the heavens above.

The orc laughed at his words "So you will just roll over and die then dwarf?"

Fili smirked his confidently, he was welcoming death at the thought of a world where his Kili did not exist "I did not say I would not take you with me you foul creature. Before I go I will slay as many of your kind as my axe can take" he said sticking the sword he had been using in the ground then drew his duel axes that Thorin himself had forged for Fili getting in fighting stanch.

The orc laughed as the warg raced forward to attack him, Fili dodged then spun around hacking at the beast's leg causing it to let out a horrible yelp and stumbled quickly away regaining its stance. As it got its footing back it stepped on Kili's arm

"KILI!" the blonde yelled moving forward quickly as if to help protect his brothers body not wanting his brothers body harmed anymore then it already was.

The orc lauged at his reaction "Stupid Dwarf, fear for his dead friend?" he laughed pulling a bow out "maybe I will add to his collection of arrows"

"Don't touch him!" Fili warned as he ran at the beast falling for the orcs trap. It turned the bow on him then released its arrow.

Fili deflected the arrow with his axe but the Orcs had a backup plan,

Racing toward it not registering the threat had only being bait the distance between the prince and the warg shortened quickly as the orc jolted its beast forward closing its powerful jaws down on Fili's leg, jerked its head back and forth violently tossing the dwarf prince to one side as he let out a scream of pain feeling the beasts teeth shredding through his flesh and muscle. He felt the heat then the cold rush through him, his leg was in so much pain he felt as if he was going to vomit as he curled into a ball where he landed trying to see his wound and holding his hands to it as if to stop it from bleeding.

He was losing a lot of blood he noted before hearing the orc speak "What is that I smell? Fear? A Coward who will soon join his pathetic friends?" the orc enjoyed its insult's as it rode closer to him. Fili thinking this was it then heard a roar of war from a familiar voice.

"RRRRRAAAAH!" The voice yelled in a berserker rage as he rushed passed Fili, took his large Axe hammer to the warg then the orc then continued onward battling the nearing foes "M, ,.."Fili whispered feeling too tired and too weak, his eyes shifted to another pair of legs that came beside him kneeling. He looked up at the figure,

"B,Bo..Bofur" he said taking deep breaths having trouble catching his own.

Bofurs eyes were wide and glassy as he placed a arm behind Fili's shoulders helping him set up "Are you alright lad?" a stupid question he knew, of course he would not be alright but the toymaker knew not else what to say at the scene he was witnessing.

Fili coughed twice which seemed to tire him, with each caught he winced at the pain "B,bofur,..you were a great friend…w,we always looked up,.t,to you…"

Bofur's could not control his expression anymore, his brows pulling close together and his lip trembling "Fili please don't say things like that,..What would Kili say if he,.." bofur then noticed Kili was not with Fili, "w,where is kili,…" he asked the question he currently feared the most. Bofurs own tears rushed down his cheeks, he had helped Thorin and Dis take care of the boys as they grew up, he taught Fili and Kili about pranks and fun, he was sharp as a knife and had taught them many things and now to see one like this, it was like seeing his own nephew nearing death.

Fili offered a sad smile to his warm hearted friend "h,he is gone friend,.. I will, soon j,join him.." he said tiredly smiling at his friend

"Gone,..no, he.." Bofur was saying when over his shoulder he saw Dwalin needed help "Don't,..di,..I mean….Just stay awake ok? I''ll be right back" he said easing the princes body back down to the ground, picked his hammer back up and took off running to aid Dwalin.

Fili wanted to sleep but then he realized this was selfish, he would be leaving Kili's body alone in this cold, dark, cruel battle feild. He then found it in him to push a little further, he saw where Kili was and rolled to his stomach using his elbows and arms to pull him all the way to kili, once at the top of kili's head unable to push himself any further he placed his forehead down on Kili's forhead and said "I am so, so sorry,..little brother" as the words left his lips his world started to close in as the sight of his brothers pail skin and dark hair faded into total darkness then the last thing he heard was

"FILI!, Wake up! Please fight it!" the voice yelled, he tried to make the voice out but he couldn't as silence joined the dark

* * *

_**Okay everyone =) what did you think? Please leave my lots of reviews and let me know what you thought. Questions, comments, suggestions, etc! It fuels me lol. Please let me know^^**_

_**And no they are not dead at the time 0-0, just unconscious...so no killing me XD. I have plans to contenue onward with this one**_


	4. For if the Darkness returns,

**Hello everyone! and Thank you so much for your Follows, Favorites, and review! you know the reviews fuel me lol^^**

Time for chapter 4^^.  
This is Kili's PoV I hope you enjoy it. It was a fast one I came up with today after working on my other fict that takes place in Goblin town.

**I have a lot more plans for the next chapter when we get back to Fili's Pov^^;.**

**Please review! Comments, Suggestions, etc. I need your reviews! **

* * *

** ~Chapter Four: For if the dark returns..~**

Kili hadn't moved sense Thorin had fallen limp, he was sure his own death was coming but he refused to give in to the darkness as he watched his brother fight _I, I,..have to wait for fili,.._ He had thought to himself, he needed to tell Fili he was sorry and goodbye.

Kili's whole body ached and his insides burned with a pain he couldn't begin to describe. He had been staring toward Thorin unblinkingly for several moments refusing to believe his uncle was gone, as cold rushed over his entire body and the sleep was harder to fight by the second. Then he heard his brothers voice, it pulled him back to reality where he had been starting to fade."Kee,…kili?" he heard his brothers voice but he almost didn't recognize it, Filis voice was weak, dry and sounded far off to him. Kili moved his eyes, but only his eyes up to see Fili

He then heard his brother again, lauder with a sound of excitement in his voice, Kili figured it was surprise "KILI!" he had screamed, If Kili had been stronger he would of winched at the hoarse sound of his brothers voice.

Before he knew it the moment he had been waiting for had arrived. Fili now was kneeling next to him,

Kili had been scared; he had been in so much pain and he did not want to die alone, now he could say what he needed to, to Fili,.. he could stop fighting the dark,..

"Kili stay with me ok! Stay awake I'll get help, I am sorry Kili I am so sorry" he heard Fili saying, he saw tears streaming Fili's cheeks as Fili was about to try to comfort him

Kili raised his hands to speak to Fili in the Dwarf sign language Iglishmek "Fee,…I'm sorry,..I.." then he saw Fili look away. This scared Kili because he felt he would not be able to hold on for long, he weakly grasped for Fili's tunic but Fili was now on his feet and moving away.

Kili saw the Orcs closing in on his brother, he felt terror for his brother, he wanted and needed to help him, he tried to move but was only greeted by a wave of dizziness and a darkness that was so thick that when it washed over him he could no longer breath,..That was his last memory of the battle field of five armies.

Hot, Cold, Agony, pain, fear, strain, stress, grief, sick, weak, frail, darkness,.. He felt it all and so much more,

The brunet archer slowly returned to middle earth through a pain but he couldn't find which pain it was that brought him back to this world, his whole body was in pain.

He felt what he thought was them trying to rip one of his ribs out, he felt a pain throughout his body that felt like little sharp pains traveling around bigger pains, he felt like vomiting then when his stomach moved slightly he felt like it was being pinned down by a spear

Finally a light came into sigh that connected his spirit to all of these feelings and pains.

The light kept coming closer as the dark faded and the pain grew stronger and more intense.

Then blurs moved through the light as imagines started to shape before him, they moved constantly not staying still for even a moment.

Finally, he could see that he was in a tent, the healers tent to be exact, he realized this when he saw Dane's healers moving around him. He counted at least five.

"Hes awake!" he heard one call

Then he heard the familiar voice of Bofur "Kili!" then his friend was by his side looking down at him, standing toward where kili's head laid careful to stay out of the healer's way.

It did Kili's heart good to see his friend but kili was still a little out of it not fully back to reality as he glanced down toward his body, he noted he was laying on a medical bed, the feeling he thought was them trying to rip his rib out was them attempting to move an arrow,..

The little pains he had felt was them stitching his wounds closed he saw, it all hurt so much but it still didn't feel real yet, he wanted to scream as a rush of pain shot through his chest, but at the same time that rush of pain brought a memory with it, he felt the arrow then saw Thorin fall limp in his memory.

It had only lasted a second but the memory was enough to remind him, that his dear uncle was dead, that he had been to slow to save Thorin, and with that instead of screaming out in pain he remained silent while guilt and remorse brought tears that rushed his eyes.

It must have been obvious what was going on because Bofur put his hand on Kili's shoulder "I am so sorry, That I didn't get there sooner lad…" he said baring his own fair share of guilt. His eyes were glassy as he reached up brushing kili's hear back "I am so sorry"

Kili wanted to respond to Bofur, he wanted to tell him that he didn't blame him… but he couldn't find his voice yet. He didn't want Bofur, or the healers to see him cry so he turned his head to his right hoping to hide his tears not that any of it mattered now,

Then he saw Fili,.. Fili was lying on medical bed only a few feet away. He had 2 healers working on him; the bed once white was now covered in crimson which dripped down onto the floor forming a puddle.

"F,..fili" Kili said in shock then his eyes grew large "FILI!" he screamed trying to set up "FILI NO! NO! no, no, no it can't be! He Can't! No! FILI PLEASE! Fili don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he screamed hysterically in a deep panic that nearly hurt his voice. He pleaded his heart out and begged

"HOLD HIM DOWN! IF not we are going to lose him!" a healer ordered

Bofur held one side and a healer held the other at his shoulders.

Bofur pleaded "please Kili I need you to calm down! Your harming yourself lad"

Due to his weakness he couldn't put up much of a fight but he paid no attention to Bofur's plea as he continued to scream "FILI I NEED YOU! PLEASE FILI PLEASE DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE!" He cried before breaking out it a thick sob as his shoulders shook and he cursed Mahal _don't you have enough Durins up there? Leave me this one,..I beg you, leave me just this one_ he cried harder unable to hide his embarrassment due to being held down

Each sob that went through his body caused more harm and agony, as well as more blood loss.

As Bofur held Kili down tears streamed from his own eyes, it broke his heart seeing the nephews of his dear friend in this condition but it hurt even more seeing Kili this way, Kili whom use to spend countless hours with him at his toy shop when the brunet was just a lad.

"For My beards Sake! Take his brother to the other tent! He's going to kill himself!" A healer by the name of Zoden called out, he was Dane's lead and most experienced healer.

The two healers by Fili looked to each other scared, they knew things did not look promising for Thorin or Kili, which meant Fili was the closest thing to a king that they had, they were afraid to move him, afraid to risk him.

It was like the Zoden knew what they were thinking "If you don't move him the young one _WILL_ die! Do you want to explain to your prince that you allowed his brother to die?" he snapped

Every word of this was like daggers to Bofur's heart.

The two healers picked up his cot "Get our things" they told another healer and they start to move Fili out.

Kili saw them moving his brother away out of the corner of his eyes, unable to move anymore due to being held down he couldn't follow them with his eyes which added to his grief

His body still in just as much physical pain as it was in mental. Kili screamed a few more times that night then the main healer's tent went silent when he finally fell unconscious once more.

* * *

**I am sorry its short I hope you all enjoyed it. as normal PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update^^**

**Coments, suggestions, tips I am open and grateful for them all!**

**Also if you have a instant messager and would like to chat PM me please. I just got my very own lap top so I'm adding instant messager's to it.**


	5. Keep watching over Durin's son

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait between updates! I will not lie I neglected this one due to getting pulled into writing my new one "Sons Of Durin: Gobline Town" I would like to apologize a head of time but the "Copy-N-Paste" option no longer has any text editors =/ am I missing it some how? it makes me sad lol.**

* * *

**~Chapter 5: **Keep watching over Durin's son

He knew he was dreaming, but he welcomed it. He could not remember what was happening before he was asleep, but he remembered he was in no hurry to return to he knew this dream was better than where he had come from.

Everything flew by quickly in his Dream, he first saw himself and Kili playing on the frozen pond, he was suddenly younger and so was Kili. If the blond prince had been human he might have been 14 at oldest.

He was trying to teach Kili how to run on ice without falling. Then when it started to break, he grabbed Kili's arm as they both rushed to land and dove into the snow panting then started laughing.

He then saw himself and Kili building a snow dwarf. The sun was setting in the distance when they had finally completed the snow dwarf.  
Kili had taken some extra snow and packed it on the stomach and face of the snow dwarf "Look its Bombur!" he giggled, causing Fili to laugh.

All these good times rushed through the dream too quickly for Fili, he wanted to slow down and enjoy the dreams a little longer, he wanted a little more time with his Kili. '_More time with my Kili?_' he wondered why he found himself longing for Kili as if he was gone, had something happened to his Kili that his unconscious mind was keeping from him? 'No, it couldn't have...we were just together...were we not?' He thought to himself, as he started to struggle to remember what happened.

After the snow dwarf was built, Kili had hit Fili with a snowball starting a full out snow ball fight that both boys were determined to win.

The snow ball fight ended when the sun was long gone and Fili allowed Kili to throw the winning hit.  
Dis had already called for the boys twice and Fili knew if she had to call a third time Thorin would come looking for them, which meant a scolding.

Next Fili found himself sitting by a fire dripping wet with melted snow. He had his right arm around his equally wet little brother's shoulders.

"Well, I hope you are happy Kili" he laughed, knowing his little brother had at least as much fun as he did.

Kili shared his laugh "I am! Thank you." He snickered, as he laid his head on Fili's shoulder.

Fili smiled at the tired dwarfling knowing his little brother now needed his rest "come on, we should get you into some dry clothes and then into bed"

But what came next startled the young prince,

"Goodbye Fee..." The brunet whispered, not moving from where he was.

Fili was startled at first but then figured it was just due to Kili being tired "what are you talking about you little troll, I am coming to bed with you."

Kili's voice was now frail and filled with the thick sound of pain "Goodbye Fili… I will tell Thorin that you said hi, father too..."

Fili's heart was racing in panic "Kili this is not funny!" his voice was as even toned as he could make it but still shaking. He tried to turn his head enough to see Kili's face without Kili's head fallingaway from Fili'sshoulder, what he saw caused a breath to catch in his throat.  
Kili's skin was pale, his eyes black and blood was at the corner of his mouth.

"Kili! What happened to you! We were just… you were…" The room around them faded to black and it was as though they were pulled away from their warm hearth fire and thrown into a cold field that lacked of any color or warmth of any type, everything there was dead, even the grass.

Kili was pulled further in than Fili was. The golden haired prince stopped on a scorched piece of earth that once had grass, then Kili stopped about 20 feet past him.

Kili was livelier now, his color was back and he was no longer bleeding which relieved Fili but only for a moment.

He saw that Kili was trying to back away from an approaching orc. Kili was unarmed and as another orc joined, outnumbered.  
Kili looked around, but it was as if he couldn't see his golden haired brother at all.

"Fili No! No! no, no, no it cannot be! He can't! No!" Kili yelled, obviously taken by a fear that traveled all the way to his very core as his begging continued, "Fili Please! Fili don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

"I'm here Kili!... Kili! I'm right here!" Fili yelled back and lunged toward his little brother, but no matter how much he ran he never got closer.

Then to the young prince's surprise all went black again and the orcs disappeared, and Fili was standing in front of his precious little brother.

Kili was attempting to back away from Fili, the brunette had a look of betrayal as he continued on with "Fili I need you! Please Fili please don't let this happen! Please don't do this to me! Please!"

Fili felt like his heart was gaining weight with each word, he tried to reach for his little brother but quickly learned he had no control over his body. "Kili… I'm here, don't worry its me" he tried to say but the words didn't leave his heart, he felt his body being controlled as he brought his axe up and he saw Kili cower more than he had before as the sounds of Kili's sobs seemed to fill the surroundings.

Fili felt panic, and his was heart breaking, what was happening? Then Kili stood and turned to run, right as Fili planted his axe into Kili's back by his right shoulder.

The blood started to flow from Kili's back like a river.

Fili too in shock to even breathe, reached out for his brother, tears in his eyes and a lump grew in his throat as darkness covered everything around him once more.

Fili then found himself alone in the cold battle field, it was even colder now than it had been before. Everything seemed colder now but the golden haired prince was too heartbroken to notice.

Kili was gone, now only the blood stained dead grass remained where he had laid. A constant reminder to of what he had done.

"Lad wake up! You can't go, not yet." he was confused by the words

'Where would I go?' He wondered as the voice continued "keep fighting lad!" he heard a familiar voice say, no not say… the voice was ordering.

It sounded distant and shaken but who's voice was it? He could tell the words were directed at him and not the Kili who he had just witnessed fade away. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did.

He wondered why they were saying these things to him, had he not just committed the worst act of betrayal he could have?

'Did I not just kill my younger brother?' His thoughts wondered, they were sluggish and confused.

Then he recognized the voice when it called once more.

"Come on lad! I'm not gonna lose you like this! I am not gonna let them lose you!"

It was Dwalin barking orders through the haze and darkness that he just noticed was all around his surroundings, it was the haze that was limiting his sight past the brutal images that had passed before him.

Fili knew his time of hiding from the truth was over and he started trying to remember where he was before he was here.

He started racking his memory for even the slightest hint of what happened as darkness surrounded him.

Fili looked around the darkness as he started to feel colder than before. It was a blurred darkness that started to come to life before him as shades of gray worked its way into the blackness.

After a short while the light started to work its way into the darkness. It danced with the blurs as they started to take some type of form, but of what, he was unsure yet.

The next thing the young prince was aware of was a horrible pain that engulfed his whole body. He wasn't sure where one pain started and another ended but he knew one thing, the most pain was coming from his thigh, then like a strong wave from a cruel storm, it all came rushing back to him.

First with the warg attack on him, then it all reversed and started from the beginning.

Flashing before Fili's eyes was a rush of memories that he soon wished hadn't came back. He saw his uncle fall then he saw his younger brother fighting with everything he had only to fall in the end as well.

He saw arrow after arrow pierce his reason for living, his reason for fighting. He saw the war all over again as his memories raced back then time stood still on the last image that chose to assault his mind...It was the memory of Kili laying cold on the ground, his unconscious body laying in an awkward position with his arm outstretched where he had been reaching for his uncle's hand before he had fell into darkness.

Then all images faded away as the prince tried to force open his eyes but couldn't, he felt something warm dripping on his face but he couldn't place it.  
He felt the same warm wetness wipe across his eyes with a slight pressure then when it pulled away Fili blinked as the world came back into focus.

"Thank Mahal you are alive!" a voice spoke now not so distant, and it took Fili a moment to figure out it was Dwalin who was talking to him

.  
Dwalin placed a cool cloth to his bruised face this time and Fili jumped at the contact.

"Easy lad," Dwalin said softly, "The blood crusted your eyes shut, I'm trying to clean you up a bit."

Fili relaxed as he kept his eyes cast forward now noticing his bandaged body now.

"You had us all worried lad, we thought we lost you." Dwalin said, allowing a smile, trying to bring some comfort to the prince.

Fili wanted to respond but he couldn't find it in him, the images of Kili popping into mind every time he even thought of speaking.

Dwalin's smile faded as he pulled back from Fili's cleaning. He must have recognized the look in the golden haired prince's eye.

Fili kept his eyes on his legs but his mind was far from them, the images of Kili being stabbed, pierced, and wounded raced through his mind. He was afraid to ask knowing the answer to his question or so he thought.

Fili felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he jerked away from the touch as his eyes widened in fear then as he saw it was Dwalin he relaxed, now looking to his friend expectantly.

Dwalin must have been talking Fili realized when he asked,

"Fili did you hear me?" his hand on Fili's shoulder still.

Fili frowned and shook his head, not embarrassed.

Dwalin let out a breath too low to hear "I said I know what you are doing lad, and you can't... It will rip you apart inside and take those you care for with it"

Fili just turned his gaze back to his legs '_Those I cared most for, have already been taken..' he thought to himself_

Dwalin's frown deepened as he released Fili and took the cloth from the cool water once more and brought it back to Fili's face, cleaning off the dried blood from face and neck working his way down to Fili's arms, avoiding where he was bandaged.

Fili just kept his eyes cast downward at his legs only his brother on his mind and the pain of losing him.

Once Fili was cleaned up, Dwalin returned the cloth to the now bloody water "I know you saw horrible things out there Fili... But trust me, it will all fade in time" he said, trying to comfort Fili, not knowing the full extent of what Fili was thinking.

As soon as he finished his words the tent flap was shoved open and a tall elf with long black hair stepped in "Master Dwalin, you are needed..."

Dwalin looked to the elf, narrowing his eyes "Can you not see I am..."

The elf allowed his eyes to take in Fili's image then returned its eyes to Dwalin "It is urgent" the elf interrupted then walked out closing the flap behind him, not caring to hear the answer.

Dwalin looked back to Fili who was still staring at nothing and sighed "I will be back soon lad, just rest"

The boy would be fine until he returned he told himself as he walked out after the elf.

Fili could not tell how much time had passed but judging by the natural day light fading away, he assumed it was half a day or so.

He had a lot of time to think and even more time to build his inner wall. Healers had come and gone through out the day but he paid them no mind as he stayed in his thoughts. Some tried to give him water but he kept his lips closed and ignored their existence so they left the water and carried on with their work.

Fili was snapped back to the present when he heard his name spoken by the tent entrance "Fili? Can I come in lad?"

Fili glanced over to the entrance to see Bofur, standing half way in, waiting with a concerned sympathetic smile.

Fili couldn't help but feel a warmth at seeing his old friend, Bofur had always been so kind to him and Kili and brought them comfort when they thought all was lost, after all it was Bofur who cared for Fili and comforted him after he was nearly beaten to death by the goblins a few months before.

Fili offered a very light smile "You needn't ask Bofur...You are always welcome." he said, before laying his head back, looking to the ceiling.

Bofur walked over and seeing the glass of water and food asked "Have you ate or drank anything since you awoke?"

Fili unable to block Bofur out, gave the lightest shake of his head no.

Bofur frowned for only a second before taking the glass in his own hands. "Fili, you need to drink, if you don't you can't get better" he said, placing his left hand on Fili's back helping him sit up and brought his right hand with the glass to Fili's lips "Please friend."

Fili turned his face away from the glass "I don't feel like it" he was giving up, though he would not tell his friend this. He was just waiting on the effects of the battle field and the lack of nourishment to take its toll.

Bofur's smile was sad but still there

"Please... your people need you, your friends need you... your family needs you... Drink" he tried again.

This time Fili accepted the water, not because he agreed with anything had Bofur said, to his knowledge the only family he had left was his mother but he was in no mood to protest his friends sincere gesture.

Once the water touched his lips he realized how dehydrated he really was. His lips soaked in the water, his lips cracked and dry then as he swallowed the cool water it felt like a small snowball sliding down his dry throat as he finished the glass off parched.

Bofur smiled as he sat the glass back down "see, not so bad" he said setting down on the stool next to him.

Fili had not noticed until Bofur went to sit that he was moving slower and stiffer then normal.

Bofur broke the silence "If the bread isn't to your liking..." he took off his hat reaching up to brush his sweaty mess of hair back unthinkingly revealing a huge gash on his forehead, he was about to put his hat back on when

Fili reached out grabbing his arm stopping it. "Bofur, your head..."

Bofur was startled at first then smiled "It is nothing, you needn't worry your self...as I was saying, I think the humans are cooking fish near by."

Fili released his arm. "At least promise me a healer will look at it before the night ends"

Bofur gave a nod. "If you promise me you will eat" he grinned

Fili shook his head, humored by Bofur's wit as always , even in a time like this he was able to lighten the mood. Fili gave a light nod.

Bofur was pleased to hear this. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Fili shook his head no, his mind drifting back to his brother.

They set in silence for several moments then Fili spoke "He... went through so much, because of me"

Bofur was slightly taken aback by this, he looked to Fili as if to ask what he was talking about, even though he could take a guess.

"Back in the blue mountains... with those orcs and the ice... Then in Goblin town, he has went through so much pain and suffering because of me... a torture that was meant for me, his screams still haunt my dreams... then after we escaped the elves, If I had acted that arrow would have been mine not his... Uncle would not have left him behind...he has suffered so much mental and physical abuse in the last few months... " Fili's voice was breaking with each word "...only to die alone, afraid, and in... in" he leaned forward despite his pain, placing his face in his hands and began to sob', the emotional wall crumbling down before his friend.

Bofur stood, wrapping his arms around the prince.

Fili's sobs thickened "he was in so much pain... he had reached for Thorin and... and..."

Fili could feel Bofur's warm embrace, it was comforting but it did not ease his broken heart. He heard his friend's broken voice, nearly as broken as his own.

"Don't do this to yourself Fili, please...you speak as if, he is already dead...have some faith in him, Kili is strong... He is a Durin..."

'Kili, is alive?...' Fili went still at Bofurs news, his sobbing went silent, and his shoulders stopped trembling with his unsteady breath "K...Kee is alive?" he finally asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

* * *

**Once again I want to Thank my friends acciojd & MercedesAsheSorrel for helping me with this story/chapter. They are amazing and idk what I would do with out these girls^^. Also if you want to check out another good Fic you should check them both out because they have some amazing fictions=). I am open for Suggestions, Ideals, Improvement =) so dont be afraid to comment. Also I appreciate and love each and every one of my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters. Each and everyone really makes my day and motivates me to write more so please don't hold back=) and to my Guest reviewer I Love you! =) even with out an account you still review and it makes me happy^^ please make an account so I can thank you! lol. please let me know what you thought=) Thank you ~Rem**


	6. Hollowing souls

**Hello everyone and thank you for continuing reading! Your Reviews, Favorites and follows mean the world to me! Thank you all so very much!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well, please comment, suggest, review=) let me know how you felt and what you felt!**

* * *

**_~Chapter 6: Hollowing souls~_**

Fili took in a deep breath, his eyes burned from the lack of tears he had just attempted to cry, some how his body found enough water to make a decent amount of tears. The young dwarf awaited the toy makers response.

"You...thought he was dead?" Bofur asked the wounded dwarf, as he pulled back from the embrace.

Fili felt the warmth pulling away so he looked over to his friend, the movement torture to his wounds.

"I...my ax...he was laying there...and...how could he not be?" Fili stumbled over his words, trying to get his thoughts in line.

Bofur took a clean cloth from the table and brought it to Fili's face wiping the tears from his face then handed it to him.

"No lad, he...he isn't in the best shape, but he is alive."

Fili took the cloth, wiping his nose then blew it, clearing some soot from his head.

"Why...Why did they separate us? Why am I not with Kili if he is alive?!" Fili asked as he started getting defensive, wondering if Bofur made this up just to make him feel better even if just temporarily, though it was not like the toy maker to lie, especially to him.

Bofur frowned as he thought back to the scene then let out a gentle breath as he started to explain.

"He was awake for a little while, he was screaming for you...he saw you hurt and he went into a panic."

Fili swallowed at the thought of his younger brother going through that, to suffer the same thought that Fili was currently suffering.

"That does not explain why I am here and he's not!" The prince said, before rotating, putting his legs over the side of the bed. He felt a wave of dizziness rush over him and nearly collapsed forward when he felt two stern hands plant themselves on each of his shoulders.

"Easy lad..." the toy maker said, holding him up, "Please, lay back down..." he nearly begged.

Fili slowly shook his head, "I need to know..."

Bofur sighed, for some reason choosing not to fight Fili on the matter. "The Healers, they hadn't had a chance to remove the arrows yet... when Kili..." the toy maker looked down biting his lip, searching for the right words. He then looked back to the prince. "When he saw you and the blood he started screaming and it was causing his body to move, which was affecting the arrows...It was causing more injuries and that's why you are here, the doctor ordered you to be separated from him...He hasn't woken since the episode..."

Fili looked to the ground as he took a moment to take this in. Fili felt Bofur's hands pull away realizing he was sitting up on his own now, he looked up to see Bofur slowly and cautiously pulling his hands back as if he expected Fili to fall again. Fili let out a breath then looked to Bofur, he still felt weak but he knew what he wanted.

"Take me to Kili."

Bofur frowned, "Lad... I-" he started, but was cut off by the golden haired prince,

"Bofur, I belong with my brother. I belong with Kili!" he responded in a tone that was not a yell but left no room for argument.

Fili watched as Bofur looked him over. The toy maker seemed to be having a inner conflict and Fili couldn't tell which side was wining, Bofur's brain or his heart, so the prince decided to help the heart.

"You said it yourself, he is not doing well...I should be there with him, to comfort him and be there for him should he wake." He could tell by the look on Bofur's face that he was winning.

"The Healer isn't going to like us moving you again..." Bofur said "With all the ash and soot in the air each time we move you out of the healing tent you are at risk of infection...We had no choice the first time..."

"I am fine friend, I am fully bandaged and am awake to say if anything seems wrong." Fili continued, trying to convince Bofur.

He then with both hands pushed off the bed landing on his feet. As soon as Fili's feet took the weight of his body he felt so much pain at once, his left thigh felt like it had split open and catch on fire at the same time. The pain shot from his thigh and up his spine in a cold splash that engulfed his entire body. He felt his legs give out from under him as his head went light and his vision blurred. He felt the ground abruptly meet his knees and he felt a rush of heat sweep across his forehead as his stomach lurched forward, losing all the water he just drank. Then before he could fall into it, he felt hands grasp his shoulders. He felt his stomach lurch again then blackness took over the blur of vision before him, as there was nothing.

* * *

Bofur had his hat off , wiping sweat from his brow once more, only closing his eyes for a second when he heard the thump. His eyes snapped open just in time to see Fili on the ground. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Fili dropped his hand so he jolted forward, quickly grabbing the prince by the shoulders.

"Fili!" Bofur called, then he saw the prince lose what little water he had taken in, nothing in his stomach to lose but water, what little progress Bofur had made was now gone. "Fili, can you hear me lad?" he asked, as he tried to glance away for a second, as the prince vomited for a second time, still only water.

Then he felt the prince grow much heavier under his grasp. Bofur moved to position himself next to Fili, pulling the young dwarf's right arm over the toy makers own shoulders, then he placed his left arm around Fili's stomach, lifting him up. Bofur knew he would need help getting the young dwarf back up on the bed safely.

"Help! I need a hand in here!" he yelled, hoping anyone nearby would hear. Only seconds after, the flap flew open and a healers assistant stepped in.

"What's going...How do I help?" he asked, as he took in the scene.

"I need help moving him safely." Bofur said, as the boy rushed over, taking Fili's other arm.

"Back to his bed?"

"No, the next time he wakes...he needs to be with his brother." the toy maker responded.

"That's not a good ideal, you saw how that went last time..." the boy returned.

"Trust me lad, if he wakes with out his brother, it will result in him trying to walk over himself again...I don't want to make a habit out of collecting his body off the ground." Bofur said feeling weary himself. He looked to the boy seeing him give a nod, then Bofur offered a smile. "Thank you lad, for everything."

The boy smiled back at him, "Ernak... my name is Ernak" he told the aging dwarf.

* * *

Once Bofur and Ernak had gotten Fili back into Kili's tent, they placed him on a clean bed that was about 5 feet from Kili. Ernak removed Fili's bandage on his leg and re-cleaned, stitched, and dressed the wound before leaving. Bofur had seen Ori was sitting in a chair by Kili so he walked over to check on him, he could see the young dwarf had his notebook and charcoal set.

"What are you working on?"

"I am drawing Kili..." he said, as he looked up to Bofur, when his eyes settled he asked, "Where is your hat?"

Bofur reached up as if noticing for the first time that it was gone, "Oh, aye, I dropped it in the other tent...Can I see?" he asked Ori looked back down at his picture as if he was thinking about it, then turned it to Bofur.

Bofur looked to the picture, his eyes sweeping the picture, taking in the full detail, he smiled. The picture was of Kili's exact pose and looked so realistic, but in the picture he was not wounded and did not have the pained expression, in fact he looked to be sleeping peacefully in the drawing.

"I would like him to look like this instead." Ori commented, looking down at his notepad. "He saved me out there...An orc was about to kill me and he shot it...I didn't see it, but I saw his arrow in it." Ori said, as he started drawing again,

Bofur had a tight lip sympathetic smile as he placed a hand on Ori's shoulder, "When he wakes up, you will have to thank him then." he said trying to reassure the troubled youth.

Ori looked to him giving a smile hopeful. "I think I will have to thank him when he awake" he said before hearing his stomach growl. "Are you going to be here for a bit? I am starting to get a little hungry."

Bofur gave a nod, as he walked over toward Fili. "Go eat and get some rest lad. I will keep watch from here" he responded, sitting down next to Fili.

"Thank you" Ori said, placing his note pad and charcoal-pens back in his bag before leaving.

Bofur let out a breath, now that Ernak and Ori was gone he was finally alone besides the two unconscious Durin's. He reached down rubbing his leg tenderly, a small amount of sweat on his brow, but he paid no attention to it. He only hoped that the boys would pull through this final battle.

* * *

**Thank you everyone! please review and tell me your thoughts and feels.**

**I want to give a special thanks to** **MercedesAsheSorrel & acciojd. these girls have some really great stories you should check them out=)**


End file.
